Dynasty Warriors: League of Their Own
by ecnal nogardnap
Summary: When the whole of China's under the threat of OCs destined to rule, who ya gonna call?
1. Recruitment

_**Dynasty Warriors: League of Their Own!**_

**_Summary:_** When the balance of China is thrown outta whack by too many individuals 'destined to rule China', Zuo Ci realises that he'll need some backup on this one! Follow the adventures as this rag-tag group of heroic OCs strive to maintain balance in the 3 Kingdoms!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DW, MK or certain OCs. I have received due permission to put them (the OCs) in. Thank you, authors!

**_The cast! (will be updated after developments)_**

**_Zuo Ci:_** The elderly sage may be in possession of an almost unlimited amount of power, but not even he can foresee the future now that China is being threatened to be split into 5 Kingdoms! Maybe even 7 or 9 or even 10! The reason? Multiple individuals 'destined to rule China'. To combat this threat, Zuo Ci has started to plan a new group to aid him. One to assist in keeping order and balance, both earthly and heavenly, in China. Oh, and to play 'Go' with. Hopefully, apprentices trained by him will be smart and tolerant enough to play well!

**_Li Wen:_** A young man from a good family, he is well aware that he is either the reincarnation or embodiment of an author. Bidding his family farewell, he left on a trip to uphold justice for the weak. He has 2 razor sharp hats (copyright of Kung Lao, Mortal Kombat, Midway) and is surprisingly proficient with them but still has a long way to go. He possesses a pleasant, optimistic personality and a sense of humour that can range from sophisticated irony to laughing hysterically at some villain falling from a great height into lava/spikes/whatever. Has his act together (no deep angst!) and always makes an effort to mock any arrogant jerkish mainstream OCs he finds. Don't get him wrong, though. Despite any insensitive jokes made, he is open, kind-hearted and compassionate, values his friends and will always try to do what is good and right. Helping the weak and oppressed is his specialty. Sometimes, though, it's hard to tell if he's the joker or the sensitive guy or both.

**_Bai Zhi (copyright of mbriscoe99…read mbriscoe99's stories!):_** This young sorceress happens to be one of the last remaining members of an ancient race, though she has only just discovered it. Her abilities are extremely powerful, filled with the raw power of the elements though she is still getting the hang of using her spells that way. However, besides that, this young woman is also skilled in the use of either any kind of mace or a double ended spear. She is normally quite cheerful and confident, though she isn't afraid to admit to her own insecurities to those she trusts. Like most warriors, she values peace. Her time spent training under Wei, however, made her realise that there are certain harsh realities that need to be accomplished to attain true peace. Although she sometimes feels that she might be a danger due to her destructive heritage, she is glad to have good friends around to help her through any emotional and elemental difficulties she may be going through at the time.

**_Z Star (copyright of Z Star the Hidden Dragon…read her stories!): _**Z Star is an angelic looking being with wings born from the collective emotions of all mystical beings in China (A.N.: Think Angel/Archangel from the X-Men, copyright Marvel). Zuo Ci found the residue of emotions floating about and, feeling sorry for it, decided to give it true sentience. The result was, although the being had its own mind and identity, it was also susceptible to different mindsets and acts due to the remaining emotions. Don't get her wrong, though. Z Star has been around when Zuo Ci was but a fledgling immortal during the second Western Han Dynasty! She's in full control of her emotions most of the time, deciding which one comes up, though there are a few things that can upset her beyond control. Generally a pleasant and friendly being that has seen much of the world, she leaves fighting and combat to her other personalities.

(A.N.: This does not in any way mean Z Star the author is schizophrenic, it's just creative license applied on her various nicknames in her profile)

_**Together, they are the Justice League! Or not…**_

**Chapter 1: Recruitment**

Somewhere, deep inside the misty Mount Emei, there is at least one point which is both a huge grove AND a huge cave. Our story begins there.

Zuo Ci stood on a very large and tall rock and saw the mass of people there. It seemed like a huge variety, but given the present crisis China is facing, he'd better not speak too fast.

The crowd was getting a bit rowdy, despite the fact that his little ward Z Star was flying about as fast as she could manage to distribute drinks. However, it was not in vain.

He had enough time to locate different souls of power in the mass after concentrating enough to isolate the typical powers around. Finally, he just had to get rid of the others.

"Attention! Attention!" the venerable man called. The crowd instantly stopped. When an immortal speaks, you listen.

"Now…I have called you all here today for a very important purpose. However, I must see for myself if you are suitable for that one purpose.

"Now…How many of you are monks? Or ex-monks? The sort that are trained in martial arts?" he asked. A small cluster of people raise their hands.

"I see…You may leave."

As they left the grove, Zuo Ci cleared his throat and asked again.

"Now….How many of you girls have been humiliated?"

A large amount of the females there instantly broke out into an uproar, trying to get to the sage. Z Star saw this and flew down, blocking the way.

"Easy there! Easy!"

"And I'll take that as a 'yes'…"

Without warning, the immortal of the weird hairdo and eye paint teleported them in his typical 'dark vortex' manner.

As he continued narrowing down the category for the warriors, 2 others sat patiently nearby. 1 was a young man with a razor sharp conical hat on his head and another on his back. He wore a grey and green robe with some decorational dragons on it.

The other was a girl. She looked relatively young and had her hair in a bun. She wore a very basic looking blue sorceress robe and a bit of armour over that. She carried a short sword at her side, a dual ended pike and had a short little staff slung over her shoulder.

The guy looked at her. He analysed her a bit and then spoke.

"So…Just what are you supposed to be?"

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you! I mean you don't look like a regular warrior…"

He sighed. She replied.

"Well…I'm actually the…um…last of an ancient race of mages…"

Before she could say anything further, the guy laughed out loud.

"Oh, what, and due to that you have an extremely powerful gift which you just so happen to be extremely skilled at? Maybe your entire village was burned down or something and you've made yet another grim oath to prevent that from happening again! HA!"

To his great surprise, the girl just sighed instead of overreacting.

"To tell you the truth…I'm just starting to learn my power, and…Well, I never knew who my real parents were…" she replied, looking down.

The young man with the hats looked in surprise. Normally, these sorts of people were pretty full of themselves. However, this girl seemed pretty humble and actually seemed to be in-training somehow. He felt terrible.

"…Hey, listen, I'm sorry…It's just that most people like you are…Well…Arrogant, haughty, overpowered, whatever…"

The girl sat up straight and looked at the guy. He had an apologetic expression now. She just shook her head.

"It's OK. It's nothing personal, and to tell you the truth…I can't stand those sorts of idiots too…" she whispered with a grin.

The guy smiled.

"I like you, kid. What's your name?"

"Bai Zhi."

"Right. I'm Li Wen. Pleasure to meet you."

(A.N.: No, they won't be a pairing unless discussions/ideas go that way)

The clamour was growing less and less. Zuo Ci had dealt with numerous stereotypes already.

"Now…Who here happens to be the last of some clan or race?"

More candidates raised their hands, Bai Zhi included.

"Right, you may leave as well."

Just as they started to leave, however, Li Wen stood up.

"Excuse me, but I would like to recommend that girl over there in the blue robe. Her name is Bai Zhi."

Zuo Ci looked in surprise.

"Really now? Well, I suppose I could always see later, then…Now, off the rest of you go. And now, finally…How many of you are remotely linked to a country called Japan? Whether by blood, by training, by childhood, by skill, whatever."

The remaining candidates that filled three quarters of the grove raised their hands. All manner of samurais or katana wielders.

"Right. You're free to leave as well."

Suddenly, one of them rose above the rest.

"Excuse me, but I happen to be different. You see, having been humiliated by the Tanegashima rifles, I decided to seek a sword that could defeat the firearms and…"

"Yes, yes, very interesting, off you go."

Dejected, he left with all the other Japanese-related fellows.

(A.N.: Cookie to whoever guesses the last samurai's identity!)

Zuo Ci looked at the now empty grove. So far, only 2 of the entire crowd were left. Z Star landed beside her master.

"Wow…Tough crowd…"

"Right, step forth."

Shortly afterwards, the 3 were then taken to…The Batcave! Well, actually, more like the hermit's cave. Filled with intricate devices of a mystical nature and a natural spring of water that was protected by several talismans.

"Right. You all know who I am, but I shall give you a full explanation as to the nature of my existence. I am Zuo Ci, the spirit of Mount Emei. I am an immortal trained since the start of the Western Han Dynasty.

"It is my sworn duty to maintain the balance of China and hopefully lead it to an era of peace. However, these days the pattern of fate is getting…HARDER to predict."

"What do you mean?" the sorceress asks.

"You all know of the recent events. New warriors of vastly different origins, yet all of them destined to rule China. Normally, one of them is enough to break the bonds of destiny with a definite future.

"However, with so many of them here, their collective energies are forming a sort of shroud over the mystical energies in this land.

"Of course, anybody with enough foresight is able to see that they all will eventually acquire enough power to carry out their dreams and engage in more bloody wars. This is something I wish to prevent."

"So why go with us? Surely you could go with other people of greater skill…"

"I already tried that just now, to be honest. I called upon every available warrior of sufficient skill, but only you 2 and my apprentice Z Star meet the requirements that are needed to combat this threat."

The magical person unfolds her wings and shrugs them.

"Requirements?"

"Yes…All these people possess a startling amount of charisma or any other trait which makes other more TYPICAL warriors susceptible to joining them. You 3, however, are the only exceptions.

"Normally, I could deal with this myself but I'm afraid that my power is linked directly with the Middle Kingdom's mystical energies. Therefore, until the cloud clears, I can't do a thing except transport you and defend myself. So that's where the 3 of you come in."

"Alright, sounds fair enough," Li Wen says.

"Now…Tell me more about yourselves. Z Star, by the way, happens to have been around since the second Western Han Dynasty.

"However, as she is comprised entirely of magical energies, I myself don't know how she works once I reincarnated her into this form. She might have a lot to learn about the real world, but at the very least she is fully trained to do so."

Z Star bows with folded wings.

"Hiya! Good to meet you all!"

Bai Zhi waves.

"Now let's start with you…This young man here seems to think very highly of you, or at least in your originality."

"Please, sir, if it pleases you, I am Bai Zhi. Originally I served with Zhang Jiao in the Yellow Turbans…Scarves…Sleeves…whatever…I was later captured by Cao Cao. There, I learned about my true heritage…

"I am a battle mage."

"A WHAT!" the sage almost sputters in disbelief.

"But…They are all but…Wait, I get it…Last of the race?"

"Yes…But I used to think I was a regular girl. Well, anyways, Sima Yi took me in as his apprentice. While there, I learned some basic skills with soft weapons and this pike I have. I also learned some basic skills with my spellcasting."

"Hmm…That IS quite the twist…You aren't fully in control, and you weren't aware until superior knowledge informed you…Quite a change from a walk down memory lane, eh?"

"Well, I admit, I'm rather proud of that fact myself," she states pleasantly.

"And you…The boy with the hats…"

"I am Li Wen," he starts confidently. "No angst, no tragedy, no losses. I've had a good childhood somewhere in Jiangnan and have wondered the land trying to help the weak that I see. Basically, I learned a few things about using my hats and have gotten good enough to do this…"

Stopping, he spins the hat on his head by the razor rim several times, making a spinning sound with a hint of metal. What was amazing was that he didn't cut his fingers at all.

"…Buuut I still have a long way to go," he admits sheepishly.

"Well, we all have to start somewhere," Zuo Ci wisely says. He then clears his throat and starts to pace while giving a briefing.

"Right. I believe I can trust you both. For your first mission, you are to dispose of 3 specific individuals. Individuals with that sort of destiny are often split into three types. The efficient tyrants with a loyal military, the kindhearted men with the people's support, and those that start out in the shadows but, by odds and means unknown, actually wind up taking over their lord's original kingdom after the lord's death."

"How does THAT happen?"

"It never fails. My consciousnesses in other versions of China have seen it happen. These people, highly skilled officers in their respective kingdoms, suddenly meet with a calamity such as their lord drowning, dying, being assassinated or whatever.

"And while they're there, they are then unanimously picked to continue the legacy. You have to take these guys first in order to ensure the continued existence of the 3 great leaders (for by chance, all previous cases involve only these famous 3), and then I shall properly inform you of the rest."

The 3 nods.

"OK, sounds good. But where do we go and how do we get there? We don't really have any transport…" Bai Zhi asks.

"She's right, sir," Li Wen comments. "We don't know where we have to go and how we get there."

"Leave that to my master," said Z Star confidently.

Zuo Ci nods and whips out his charms. They float and form a circle in front of him, glowing with what mystical energies he can gather. Magical energies in the air fly into his body, glowing a mystical light blue.

(A.N.: Another cookie if you can guess what this is taken from in DW!)

"Each of you will be sent to a different place to directly face the person you're looking for. But be careful…These individuals are powerful."

"Don't worry, sir! We'll manage!" the angelic being says, floating over to the 2 original warriors.

"Very well, then…Good luck."

A dark vortex swallows the 3.

_-The capital, central plains…-_

"Ugh…Where am…?"

Bai Zhi got up and dusted herself.

Suddenly, a melodious voice is heard…TOO melodious…

"Halt, assassin! I shall not allow you to pass surely as my name is Fairy Fu!"

"Oh godsdarnit…"

_-The lands of Wu…-_

"You are doomed, fool…For _I_ am Gary Stu!"

"Well, bring it then!" Z Star says confidently, shifting into her Samurai mood.

_-Wherever Liu Bei is now…-_

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" the GORGEOUS girl almost shrieked in her high pitched and sickeningly 'kawaii' voice.

"For I am MARY SUE!"

Li Wen sighed and removed the hat from his back.

"Fudge THIS peace of poop…"

_**To Be Continued!**_

A.N.: At the time of this writing, I just finished writing and editing this chapter, so please don't expect an update anytime soon! However, DO expect an EVENTUAL update! Thanks for reading, and goodnight!


	2. At Last, Fights!

_**Dynasty Warriors: League of Their Own**_

**Chapter 2: At last, fights!**

Z Star (now the Whispering Samurai) was presently engaged with a gothic looking being known as Gary Stu, complete with the grunge look and a gothic form of weapon.

"Yea, for this scythe hath spilled the blood of mine family…"

He took a swing. She flew up and avoided it.

"…mine clan…"

He threw the scythe but she swooped down and tried to slash with a mystical sword. He ducked as she flew past and flew up again.

"…and even mine village…!"

The scythe returned to his hand. He pointed a rather pale finger at her.

"…So too shall it spill the blood of thee, unrighteous harpy!"

"Oh, brother…Where have I seen THIS before…Guy loses everything due to mystical weapon, followed by him using said weapon to prevent said event through an oath…"

"She-witch! Thy mockeries shall be thy last craven words!"

He slashed, causing a wave of darkness. Z Star swiftly shifted mood. The sword glowed and in an instant, the armour was gone and in its place was a long white robe. She placed her palms together and a holy barrier negated the dark wave.

(A.N.: No, you pervs, you don't see her nude. It's not even as revealing as FFX-2's class-change system)

"Oh my, this poor soul also speaks with an already overused dark-ages accent…I must do my best to redeem…"

She shook her head and reverted from an Angel back to her Samurai form.

"Whoah…Almost got TOO nice there…"

_-Central plains, the capital…-_

The being with the naturally blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and an extremely melodious voice turned nasty as she screeched and unleashed a sonic wave, knocking Bai Zhi into a boulder that broke a bit. She dropped her pike.

"Ughf…Dammit, I never expected her to be a banshee…!"

(A.N.: Here, humanoids with ultra sonic powers)

The woman walked over to Bai Zhi who was picking herself up.

"Because our race is all but extinct? Ah! But you have picked the wrong foe! I, Fairy Fu of the Fu house, am the last of a branch of legendary warrior banshees who cross-bred with humans who also gave their lives to-"

Without warning, Z Star suddenly launched a sudden spiral of flame from her hand at a medium level which slammed and burned Ms. Fu into a wall.

"Heh…Didn't need full force for that one…"

The enraged banshee got out of the rubble and dusted herself off.

"Ancestors! Grant me your strength!"

The clouds started to gather and formed into the faces of several other banshees, male and female yet all of them with surprisingly realistic blue eyes.

"O Fairy Fu, our brightest star…" the clouds started to say in corny motion.

However, before they could say anything more that might probably inspire the woman to greater levels of strength, Z Star had charged and delivered a heavy thrust with her pike.

Fairy Fu tried to dodge by leaping back but to no avail. The pike had one of its ends slashed into her thigh. She instinctively reached for the shaft to prevent further damage. However, Bai Zhi instantly released yet another bolt of fiery might in her face, knocking her off the blade and into a wall again.

Bai Zhi smirked. Another of her favourite techniques to use against enemies unfamiliar with the fact that she was a battle mage.

Surprisingly, she got up again.

"You shall pay dearly for that insult!"

"Oh, great…"

_-Wherever Liu Bei is…-_

"Fear me, villain, for I, Mary Sue, will not allow any villain to escape my wrath! Gomenasai!"

(A.N.: Gomenasai would be sorry in Japanese)

Li Wen ducked down to avoid a tremendous great sword full of poorly drawn magic runes at even the most impractical of areas. He rolled just out of range and took hold of his hat, throwing it.

Mary Sue swiftly swung her sword again randomly as the hat ricocheted off it. When she began to swing, however, the young man had taken his other hat off his head and made a dash for it.

Mary Sue turned and looked in shock as the intruder now charged at her with his other hat drawn. She swiftly turned to parry…

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai!"

CLANG!

The blades met and Li Wen gritted his teeth, exerting himself to push the hat into her annoying mouth. Then suddenly, he noticed she seemed to be staring intently at his face.

"What the heck…?"

Then suddenly, her eyes got all watery and started to…sparkle?

"Kawaiiiiii!" she exclaimed as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Wh…What the crap…!"

(A.N.: To the unenlightened, kawaii is Japanese for cute. One of various Japanese terms overused by Mary Sues in an attempt to be cool)

She suddenly stopped parrying and stepped back, making Li Wen tumble forward into her arms and landing on top of some rather ample…uh…

"Oh, my kawaii prince, I never knew you were so forward!"

Li Wen couldn't help but blush profusely at the situation. Hey, wouldn't any straight guy who isn't a pervert? Anyways, he was mad. REAL mad.

"Forw…Forward my ass! Get off me, you freak…!"

But she wouldn't let go! Oh, no! Mary Sue seemed to be caught in a delusion of falling in love with a suitable opponent merely on the grounds of rather inappropriate physical contact!

The hat that was knocked away buzzed through the air. Li Wen pushes her away and recovers his precious artefact, placing it on his head and spinning the rim.

"You've just made a BIG mistake, fudger!"

_-Wu…-_

(A.N.: These will be the last portions of the fight! Sorry the others were rather short!)

"Foul whore, why doth thou delayeth thine end!" Gary Stu shouted, swinging this way and that as if he were trying to harvest a field in the sky. However, Z Star always stayed either just out of reach or precisely away from the blade and shaft.

"Call ME a whore, eh?" she questioned. She dodged a few more swipes while edging closer and finally swooped down and landed a passing slash.

The blade bit through his COOL trench-coat and his arm, especially since he was 'so good he didn't need armour'. He hisses.

"Mine blood hath been spilt, but yea it but strengthens mine will!" followed by a heavy swing.

She ducked down and had a sudden change of personality. Now she was Sir Zuzu, the knight of chivalry! Equipped with armour, a tower shield and a really sharp and long lance, she charged!

The first charge worked, knocking him clean off his feet as the Angelic being rushed past. He fell to the floor with a deep stab wound and got up in frustration.

"Thou hath yet to beat me, witch! For the bitter blade of vengeance is…!"

He didn't have time to answer as he was slammed down with the large shield when Z Star did an about turn charge. She prepared to impale him when he suddenly seemed to explode in darkness, knocking Z Star away.

When she got up, she found a demonic looking being like a minotaur snorting heavily and a disembodied voice causing the dark flames to flare up occasionally.

"Infidel!"

He stomped, causing a tremor which slams Z Star into the air with a heavy rock. She regains her bearings with a quick flip and stays in the air, shifting to a more agile form.

"What the…?"

"I hath made a deal with the devil! My life is bonded with this accursed blade!"

He slashes, causing a wave of darkness which Z Star

"With its powers, I am immortal! I have power! UNLIMITED POWER!"

He slashes again multiple times, each time causing more waves. Z Star flies left, right, low but is smashed straight by a last blow, knocking her down with a loud yell of pain. Some feathers drift down as she gets up and rubs her head.

"Power, eh…?"

She recalled many things she remembered. She remembered that the scythe seemed like a generic elemental weapon, as her master taught her. She also recalled that there is a link sometimes and that it works both ways.

She changes form. This time, though, it is not a bright light. Darkness envelops her and her wings begin to blacken.

"Well, then you won't mind if I take some, then!"

She lunged forward. Gary tried to slash but she just barrel-rolled, got airborne and simply grabbed onto the scythe. Uttering an ancient chant passed onto her, she started draining the scythe.

Then, right before her eyes, the minotaur starts to lose some of its inhuman features. The long face shrinks back, the cloven hooves turn into feet and the horns grow back into the stereotype.

However, he wouldn't be beaten just yet because the author feels he has to make this chapter almost as long as the last one.

He quickly slammed his scythe against the ground, making Z Star loosen her grip. However, that's enough as she flies up, dark powers radiating from her body. The vast rivers of darkness absorbed are easily channelled into her body. The rush of power invigorates her and opens her mind's eye to new powers.

She laughs almost maliciously as the simply furry man kneels down in fatigue, drained of the power that gave him that form. He looks up and throws the scythe again.

However, Z Star simply shoots a jet of darkness, batting the scythe away. Then, focusing her mind, she forms the lance from her knight form. Taking hold of it, she dive bombs, ripples of darkness forming.

The massive jousting weapon is impaled into the grim man's chest and is even embedded into a wall. As he lies there, pinned by the weapon, Z Star simply flies over to the scythe. She picks it up, absorbs the last remaining vestiges of power and breaks it in 2 with her bare hands.

She then proceeds to walk over to the man, now fully human. The dark powers leave him now, but he STILL has to go out all 'cool' like.

"My sacrifice shall inspire millions! Then I shall have my vengeance! Then I shall have peace! Then shall I…!"

"Aw, aren't we stupid?" she coos sarcastically. She simply removes the lance and stabs him in the head. Then, she morphs back to her original self, tired.

"Phew…Never expected to have to resort to the Wings of Darkness…" she comments to herself, panting heavily. She wipes some sweat from her mystical forehead. Then, the vortex takes her home.

_-Central plains, the capital…-_

The match seemed rather even. Bai Zhi's elemental powers were able to deal significant damage, but it still didn't help against the powerful sonic screams of Fairy Fu.

What's more, the half-banshee was a rather resilient one. Bai Zhi didn't know if she could carry on for more than 2 more spells. And yet, the annoying Fairy Fu didn't even look like she had a hair out of place.

"Now you see the might of my birthright!"

Bai Zhi didn't say anything. She was just thinking to herself on how annoying her speeches on her family history were and how she'd like to…

_That's it!_

"HA! I'll bet you're just making it up! You have no real proof that you're really so prestigious! For all I know, you might be an illegitimate child, unwanted!"

"WHAT! Did you not see my ancestors!"

The battle mage scoffed.

"Any mage could manipulate the elements in whatever way they choose!"

"Fine, then! I shall at least grant you the mercy of knowing that you were slain at the hands of one of the Fu clan!"

A portal opens and out pops a large tome.

"THIS is the record of my whole clan!"

"How do I know it IS? You could just be putting me on with a magic show and a common book!" she retorted.

"FINE! Then I'll read it out!" the banshee screeched, annoyed.

"How do I know you won't make THAT up?" she retorted again.

"FINE! THEN I'LL JUST READ IT RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!"

Unknown to her, however, Bai Zhi was silently meditating, building up her strength. As she detailed first the history of her race's creation, then their ancient wars of their ancient realm (with notes on the kingdom), THEN followed by individual bios of each of the chiefs of her clan, Bai Zhi collected her strength.

Power courses through her veins. Her breathing grows calm and she feels her limbs beginning to grow in power. Then, when she reaches full strength…

"…And my father was the chief of the whole village AND the master of the armies AND the…"

FWOOOOOOOM!

A fiery column blasts into the mystical being at point blank range, immolating her and burning her like mad. The concussive force slams her into a building as she is held there by powerful flames, even beginning to burn any surrounding plants/stones/etc.

Before she could scream her way out of it, however, Bai Zhi charged with her pike. She slashed right at the throat. She never expected to kill her, however. Oh, no, these types of characters were too lucky for one blow kills. Instead, she simply slashed apart her vocal chords.

With her only attacking power lost, Fairy Fu knelt down in pain and horror. Bai Zhi concentrated for the final blow and slammed her spear into the unfortunate banshee. She then channelled her powers through the opening caused by it and burnt her to ashes from within.

Finally, she knelt down and rested. The ashes scattered, caused by the wind. However, when the vortex took her back to the sage, it was not the end. Cao Cao, the Hero of Chaos, walked in just as the battle finished. He smelled the place and sensed the powers that battled here.

He soon concluded that he had lost his new strategist, high general and courtesan. However, he simply shrugs and signals to a servant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Contact Sima Yi. Tell him his replacement was killed and he can have his job back. Understood?" he adds coldly.

"Yes, sir…" the meek servant says obediently. He rushes off to prepare.

_-Wherever Liu Bei is…-_

"I…"

Li Wen continues to slash with his hats repeatedly, each blow colliding with the flat side of the sword of Mary Sue.

"…am not…"

He jumps and performs a roundhouse kick, getting her at the side of her face, knocking her away. She starts to get up.

"…your prince!"

"Oh, why must you be so cruel? Can't you give love a chance, my kawaii love?" she pleads in a squeaky voice.

"How about: NO!"

She takes her sword in hand and weeps very loudly.

"Oh, what a tragic turn for 2 star crossed lovers! Torn apart by opposing kingdoms before their love could blossom!"

Li Wen cringed.

"Earlier, I would have said 'It's nothing personal'! But NOW, it's personal! VERY personal!"

He dashes forward in an assault and begins slashing repeatedly with one hat, the other on his head. However, he is unable to break through her defence. As they get into a deadlock, she suddenly utters yet another phrase.

"Gomenasai, my love!"

"I swear, you say one more Japanese word or refer to me in such a way one more time and I will personally…Wait…Sorry for what?"

"LOVELY SAILOR TORNADO OF PEACE!"

She suddenly spins like a top, causing a sword whirlwind complete with floating hearts. Li Wen is knocked into a wall. His hat causes a dent in it with the rim and he gets up, dusting himself off.

What awaited him, however, was too sickening for words. Hearts everywhere! Wind and sakura flowers all over! It was too corny to bear and he felt sick in his stomach!

"This will bring us together!" she shouts over the noise of howling winds.

Li Wen sighs. An impractical technique like this was just what he needed. Oh well, good for him that she was a noob at special attacks.

He placed one hat by its rim on the ground and placed a foot there like one would do for a football. He made it rock back and forth a bit, testing the point and nods. This will do nicely.

Just as the tornado seems to get too close, Li Wen slides his foot off the hat forcefully enough to send it shooting straight forward, yet skilfully enough to avoid getting cut. The dangerous circular object went at such a speed it slashed one of Mary Sue's legs clean off.

Her centre thrown off course, she fell forward, dropping her sword and letting out a yell of pain. Li Wen then drew his other hat and threw it in a vertical position. It embedded itself square in her chest and she fell back with the force of the blow.

Walking to the new corpse, he pointed at it with a glare.

"I WOULD have said 'I wish I hadn't had to do that'…But believe me…I SO wanted to do that."

Just at that moment, Zhao Yun, object of every fangirl's desire, came walking in to check on his beloved. However, he screamed when he saw her dead.

"You! What did you do!" he shrieked.

Li Wen sighed. He did a snap kick into the body, popping the hat out and grabbing it. He placed it on his head and twisted it, making it lose any blood. He walked over to his other hat.

"You'll get over it, lover boy. Just be thankful this is a K+ ranking or I would've done a MUCH worse mutilation. And coincidentally…"

He picks up the other hat, spins it an soon it is clean as well.

"She flirted with ME too."

Zhao Yun gasps. Li Wen just waves casually as the dark vortex takes him away.

_-Emei Mountain, the sage's cave…-_

"Well done, my X-Men…Uh…I mean, my warriors. Well done indeed. You have proven yourselves in the face of this first challenge."

All 3 of them had finally returned.

"So what'd I miss?" the only young man around asks.

"Well, I checked Z Star. Apparently, she had absorbed some dark energy. No need to worry, though. When she shifted back, it negated the darkness and simply became…well, energy. She's much stronger now."

"Yeah, but I'm just glad I was able to shift back before I got out of hand," she comments in a surprisingly nonchalant manner.

"Yeah…Lucky…"

Zuo Ci breaths in deeply.

"Ah, yes…At least a safe anchor has been placed for the 3. However, you must all remember. This is but the first leg of your journey," Zuo Ci said in a wise manner.

"You mean we'll learn more special moves and get more weapons as we go along?" Bai Zhi asks. The sage looks, taken aback.

"What? Oh, dear heavens, no! That would be just foolish! I just needed this trial to see if you could handle it!

"Now all you have to do is drink from the spring to max out your stats and gain immortality, then I'll finally give you all your fifth weapons!"

Li Wen chuckles.

"THAT'S convenient."

Finally, after drinking the deliciously honey-like water, they picked up their specific weapons.

Z Star was given a charm to increase her powers tenfold. It was absorbed into her magical form.

Bai Zhi was given some more scrolls on learning elemental powers as well as a new double ended spear. The blades this time were more jagged with little juts at the side for additional space. She also got a mystical short sword.

Li Wen's hats were remade with a light yet durable material, both for the hats and the rims. He also received a sabre with an ornate dragon blade, handle and sheathe just in case.

"How do you like them, my apprentices?"

They all bowed in thanks.

"In a word: Awesome!"

"Thank you, master!"

"Yeah, but…Could you give me a few pointers with these scrolls?" Bai Zhi asked. The venerable man of the weird tattoos laughed.

"Well, I believe I've picked up a thing or 2 in the many centuries I've been around…Sure. By the next chapter, you' have mastered every single element by then!"

"Thank you, sir!" Bai Zhi says enthusiastically. The 2 of them leave for a private chamber. Li Wen turns to the being with wings.

"So…Care for a game of Go?"

"You're on!"

_**Not the end, the beginning!**_

A.N.: Thanks for reading, and sorry for lack of more fight scenes! And once again, please don't expect an update SOON! I just finished this!


End file.
